Love from the House of the Golden Flower
by Tsudama
Summary: Slash entre Glorfindel de Gondolin et Harry. Le seigneur de la maison de la Fleur d'Or est tombé amoureux du plus jeune né du seigneur Elrond de Rivendell. TRADUCTION
1. Target practice

**Amour dans la maison de la fleur d'or.**

**Auteur : ArwendeImladris**

**Traductrice : **Tsuudama.

**Rating : M**

**Attention : ** Relation homosexuelle. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Etat de la fiction originelle : **8 chapitres en cours

**Etat de la traduction : **5 chapitres

**Disclaimer : ** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (HP), R.R. Tolkien, ainsi qu'a ArwendeImladris.

**Résumé : **Crossover Harry Potter et le Seigneur des Anneaux. Slash entre Glorfindel de Gondolin et Harry. Le seigneur de la maison de la Fleur d'Or est tombé amoureux du plus jeune né du seigneur Elrond de Rivendell. Harry est vraiment, mais vraiment très naïf.

**Note de l'auteur : **Elrond et Celebrian ont eu trois enfants dans le livre : Elrohir et Elladan qui sont nés en 130 T.A; Arwen née en 241 T.A. . Dans cette fic Harry est leur plus jeune enfant né en 550 T.A., ce qui veut dire qu'il a 55 ans.

Attention, bien que Glorfindel soit mort durant les Ages Ancienset c'est par la suite réincarné à Valinor, il est revenu en Terre du Milieu autour des années 1 600 pendant le Second Age. Il a aujourd'hui 1000 ans.

**Cycle de vie d'un elfe : **A 50 ans ils atteignent leur taille définitive, et rentre dans leur période de puberté entre 50 et 100 ans.

_Chapitre 1: Exercice de tir_

_Rivendell, an 605 T.A._

Harry banda rapidement son arc et tira.

Un tout petit peu plus à gauche et la flèche aurait touché le milieu.

Frustré, l'elfe aux yeux verts fronça les sourcils et en sortit une autre de son carquois.

« Tu t'améliores » souffla une voix musicale derrière son dos.

Harry sursauta.

« Glorfindel! Tu m'as fait peur » réprimanda le plus petit elfe.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait sursauté, fait plus attention aux gens qui t'entourent. » répondit l'elfe blond.

Reconnaissant que Glorfindel avait raison le visage d' Harry se tordit en une moue adorable.

Celui ci refusa ses yeux gris s'attarder sur ces lèvres pleines, ne souhaitant pas se torturer l'esprit avec des pensées auxquelles il ne devrait normalement même pas penser.

« Tu m'aides ? » questionna Harry « Je touche toujours trop à gauche de la cible. »

Le plus vieux approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Montre moi. » demanda-t-il.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, heureux de passer du temps avec son ami. Glorfindel n'avait pas été très présent ces derniers temps. Même si il se rassurait en sachant que le seigneur elfe était toujours très occupé, cela ne faisait pas diminuer sa peine d'être seul.

Il se tourna pour se remettre en face de sa cible et banda rapidement son arc.

« Ton bras droit est trop tendu. » commenta alors Glorfindel « Relaxe toi. Ton arc n'ira nul part sans toi. »

Harry essaya de suivre les instructions données mais il avait du mal à se relaxer avec ce regard gris le fixant si intensément.

Glorfindel était tellement doué dans tous les domaines qu'il devenait difficile pour lui de s'entrainer en sa présence.

« Harry. » soupira Glorfindel comme la tension ne faisait qu'empirer dans le corps agile.

« Je suis désolée. » souffla l'elfe « Je... Tu me regardes. »

« D'autres te regarderons lorsque tu te battras » lui fit remarquer le blond « tu dois garder un esprit clair. »

Harry fit une grimace.

« Ce n'est pas le domaine dans lequel j'excelle le plus. » admit-il « Savoir que quelqu'un me regarde me rends nerveux. »

« Essayons autre chose alors. » proposa Glorfindel.

Décidé à essayer tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter sa nervosité, Harry hocha la tête et le laissa faire. Il désirait vraiment aider à défendre Rivendell aux cotés de ses frères. C'était impossible pour lui de ne pas vouloir les suivre, Elladan et Elrohir étaient tellement braves et forts.

Plutôt que d'être celui qu'on protège, il voulait pouvoir commencer à protéger les autres.

Glorfindel se plaça dans son dos et entoura la fine taille d' Harry de ses bras. L'elfe se relaxa immédiatement dans la douce étreinte.

« Mm, pas que je me plaigne, mais comment des câlins vont aider à me relaxer ? » demanda curieusement Harry.

« Tu es détendu maintenant, non ? » murmura Glorfindel le nez perdu dans les doux cheveux noirs, inhalant leur odeur.

« Mais... Si nous sommes en plein milieu d'une bataille, tu seras certainement trop occupé pour savoir si je ne combat pas pour me serrer dans tes bras. » Taquina-t-il extrêmement conscient du comportement sur-protecteur du seigneur elfe quand il était concerné.

Vexé, Glorfindel resserra sa prise autour de la taille du petit elfe.

« Arme et Tire. » ordonna-t-il alors gentiment.

Harry se redressa et fit comme son ami le lui avait demander.

La flèche se planta en plein milieu de la cible.

Rempli de joie l'elfe aux yeux verts se mit à sautiller sur place, se frottant ainsi innocemment contre Glorfindel au passage.

Le blond fit rapidement un pas en arrière et Harry se retourna en entourant sa large poitrine de ses bras.

« Tu arrives tout le temps à m'aider. Merci ! Je me suis entrainé durant toute la matinée et c'est la seule fois ou je suis arrivé à touché le centre de la cible. » dit il, heureux.

Glorfindel caressa gentiment la masse de cheveux soyeux avec une de ses mains pendant que l'autre restait dans le dos du petit elfe.

« Maintenant, tout ce qu'il te reste à faire est de t'entrainer jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à ce même résultat... » déclara le blond.

Harry grogna, se blottissant un peu plus contre la poitrine ferme en face de lui.

« Je ne serais jamais aussi bon que toi. » confia-t-il à son ami. « Même si je m'entraine tous les jours pendant mille ans. »

« Oui, mais je suis déjà ton ainé de plus de mille ans. » répondit le seigneur elfe tout en maudissant intérieurement cette vérité.

De grands yeux verts le fixèrent innocemment suite à cette réflexion.

« Alors dans ce cas, même pas dans trois mille ans. » persista Harry.

Pour toute réponse Glorfindel lui offrit un tendre sourire.

« Tu as encore beaucoup de temps devant toi, my petite » annonça le blond. [1]

Harry se mit alors à bouder.

« … Ils ne veulent pas que je parte au combat. » confia-t-il « Je veux dire, Ada et Naneth ne veulent pas, c'est pareil pour Elladan et Elrohir. Même Arwen est contre. Ils me traitent tous comme un enfant. » [2]

« Tu es encore très jeune. » pointa Glorfindel.

Ce n'était pas comme si il n'y pensait pas chaque jour que le Valar faisait; alors pourquoi ne pas le faire remarquer au petit elfe ?

« Pourtant, j'ai grandit... » le contredit Harry.

« En taille seulement, my petite. » affirma le blond « Tu as encore du chemin à faire pour être grand ».

En se mordillant cette lèvre pleine dans une adorable moue innocente.

« Je ne suis pas si jeune. » répondit l'elfe aux yeux vert offusqué.

Glorfindel essaya tant bien que mal de résister au besoin de capturer cette lèvre entre les siennes.

« Ce n'est pas l'avis des menbres de ta famille. » répliqua le Seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur Dorée.

Soupirant, Harry relâcha Glorfindel de son étreinte et immédiatement sa chaleur manqua au petit elfe.

« Eh bien je n'ai plus qu'a devenir un meilleur guerrier, comme ça ils pourront voir que j'ai bien grandit. » répondit Harry déterminé, laissant une autre flèche partir.

Qui se planta automatiquement à gauche de la cible.

Harry bouda.

Riant, Glorfindel laissa le petit elfe à ses exercices.

**[1] en français my petite signifie mon petit. C'est quand même plus mignon en anglais, a moins que vous ne vouliez voir Glorfindel en petite grand mère. Viens ici mon petit que mamie voit comme tu as grandit. Et là le grand méchant loup sort ses griffes **_**GRRR**_** lol!!!**

**[2] Ada : papa, Naneth : maman**

**Note de l'auteur : **A la place de faire un long One Shot, ça sera plusieurs chapitres d'environ 1 000 mots chacun. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de mon innocent Harry et Glorfindel en homme coupable attiré.

**Note de la traductrice : ** Ceci est ma première traduction. J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis, y a t il des choses à changer ?

Je ne connais pas encore le rythme auquel je posterais, mais je ne penses pas que ça excedera trois semaines.

Milles merci à ma beta lectrice, le champagne attends au frais dans deux semaines lol...


	2. Confusing discussions

**Amour à la maison de la Fleur d'Or.**

**Auteur : ArwendeImladris**

**Traductrice : **Tsuudama.

**Rating : M**

**Attention : **Slash signifie relation homosexuel. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Etat de la fiction originelle : **8 chapitres en cours

**Etat de la traduction :** 5 chapitres

_Chapitre 2 : Discussions déroutantes._

_Rivendell, T.A. 605_

_Quelques mois plus tard ..._

« Entrez. » cria Glorfindel quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

« Glorfindel ? » murmura Harry hésitant quand à entrer ou non dans la pièce « Je ... »

L'Elfe aux yeux verts entra tout de même incertain tordant ses mains ensembles.

Glorfindel leva les yeux de la carte qu'il était entrain d'étudier pour voir des traces de larmes sur ce magnifique visage.

« Harry » dit il en se levant de son siège. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es blessé ? »

Il se plaça devant le jeune, essuyant gentiment les larmes coulant de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Harry laissa échapper un rire nerveux, et il recommença à pleurer de plus belle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ne m'aimes plus ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, regardant Glorfindel de ses innocents yeux verts.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal et je t'aime toujours. » le rassura Glorfindel, étreignant le petit corps dans ses bras pour un câlin ne voulant pas voir la tristesse sur son visage.

C'était la vérité. Harry n'avait rien fait de mal. Le problème était que Glorfindel avait plus de sentiment envers lui qu'il ne le pensait.

Il l'aimait.

« Alors pourquoi m'évites-tu ? » marmonna Harry dans son cou, refermant ses bras autour de la taille de l'Elfe le plus âgé. « Je suis toujours tout seul. »

« J'ai été très occupé » répondit l'elfe aux cheveux blond se sentant coupable, sachant qu'il avait de lui-même pris plus de travail pour ne pas avoir à faire face au magnifique Elfe. « Et tu n'es pas seul. »

« Si je le suis! » répliqua le plus jeune en se libérant de l'étreinte et tournant son dos à Glorfindel. « Tu es toujours occupé. Et ada et naneth le sont eux aussi. Elladan et Elrohir sont partit pour devenir des Rangers, et Arwen ne veut être avec moi que si je ne bouge pas. La seule personne qui a bien voulut me parler ces derniers jours est Erestor, et je ne comprenais même pas la moitié des choses dont il me parlait. »

Le cœur de Glorfindel manqua un battement à l'entente de la peine et de la solitude dans la voix de son jeune amour. Peine et solitude qu'il avait créées parce qu'il était trop égoïste pour être près d'Harry sans ruiner sa précieuse innocence.

« Je t'aime my petite. » admit Glorfindel, les mots sortant de sa bouche sans son bon vouloir.

Harry se tourna et noua ses bras autour de son coup avec un sourire à couper le souffle.

« Oh, je t'aime aussi ! » répondit l'elfe « Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant ces derniers mois. »

Le cœur de Glorfindel qui c'était réchauffé quand Harry lui avait retourné ses sentiments, retomba tout droit dans son estomac.

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Il savait pourtant qu'Harry était innocent dans tous les domaines du cœur. Bien sûr que le petit elfe allait assumer que Glorfindel l'aimait plus comme un frère que comme un amant.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » réussit à dire l'Elfe aux cheveux blonds malgré sa peine.

C'était la vérité après tout, Harry lui manquait même quand il était dans la même pièce que lui.

Harry releva sa tête de la poitrine de Glorfindel pour lui adresser un sourire brillant.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ensemble et parler ? » demanda Harry « Je veux dire... si tu n'es pas trop occupé ? »

« Je ne suis jamais trop occupé pour toi my petite. » répondit Glorfindel cessant leur câlin une fois encore pour aller s'asseoir. « Tu veux parler de quelque chose en particulier ou tu veux juste qu'on reste assis ensemble ? »

« Quel- quelque chose de particulier. » admit l'elfe pour s'asseoir ensuite sur les genoux de Glorfindel, l'entourant dans une autre embrassade.

Et Glorfindel se rappela pourquoi il était si difficile de passer du temps en compagnie d'Harry. Le petit Elfe était si innocent et si tactile, toujours entrain de l'étreindre, de l'embrasser, de se frotter à lui, et Glorfindel avait toujours besoin de refouler ses réactions pas si innocentes que ça.

« Naracion est mon professeur. » commença Harry.

Ayant déjà connaissance de ce fait Glorfindel hocha simplement de la tête, laissa courir sa main dans la masse de cheveux noirs soyeux. Parfois, Harry prenait du temps pour arriver à ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire, ainsi, l'Elfe blond avait appris à attendre la suite.

« Il... Il m'a dit qu'il était mon professeur pour tous les domaines. » continua Harry.

« Oui, » approuva Glorfindel « Naracion doit t'enseigner tous les sujets de bases. »

Harry entremêla ses doigts dans la tunique de Glorfindel. Il la serrait tellement que ses doigts devinrent blanc.

« Je... Tu dois m'écouter avant de faire quoique ça soit d'autre. » demanda Harry « Promet moi. »

Glorfindel avait le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qui allait suivre.

« Je promet my petite. » promit il sachant que sans ça le petit Elfe assit sur ses genoux ne continuerait pas.

« Elladan m'a expliqué une fois quand j'étais petit que je devais lui dire si quelqu'un essayait de me toucher d'une façon qui me mettrait mal à l'aise. Il a dit qu'il les castretais ? » demanda Harry incertain « Il paraissait vraiment très en colère. »

« Castrerais. » corrigea Glorfindel n'aimant pas la voie dans laquelle partait la discussion.

« Nous avions travaillé sur les tirs aujourd'hui et j'était en sueur, j'ai donc eu besoin de prendre un bain » exposa Harry. « Naracion … Il est venu dans la salle de bain. Il ne m'a pas touché, mais il m'a regardé bizarrement. »

« Bizarrement ? » incita Glorfindel refoulant sa rage. Peut être avait-il mal compris...

« Comme... Comme Elladan et Elrohir regarde de la nourriture après être revenus de leurs occupations de Ranger pendant longtemps ?? Je lui ai demandé de partir, et là il m'a dit qu'il devait tout m'apprendre. Il a commencé à marcher vers là où j'étais, mais un des serviteurs est entré avec des serviettes et il est partit rapidement », expliqua rapidement le petit Elfe refusant de regarder Glorfindel dans les yeux.

« Harry » appela l'Elfe blond baissant doucement ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent les siens bien que celui ci ne voulait toujours pas le regarder. « Je suis très heureux que tu me l'ait dit. Naracion a dépassé les bornes et il sera renvoyé. »

« Mais... Il ne m'a rien fait. » répondit incertain le petit elfe « Je... suis sûr que j'ai mal interprété. »

« Ce n'est pas mal interprété si quelqu'un te rend inconfortable de n'importe quelle façon. » gronda Glorfindel, se calmant ensuite quand il vit qu'Harry était bouleversé par sa colère. « Il est chanceux que je ne le tue pas. »

« Mais... » commença Harry avant de se taire.

« Mais ? » incita Glorfindel.

« Tu … Tu me regardes parfois comme ça... mais mieux, » murmura Harry en rougissant. « Ça... ne me met pas mal à l'aise quand tu le fais parce que je te fais confiance. C'est juste... Ça me fait sentir chaud. »

Glorfindel ferma ses yeux. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. La désir malsain de Naracion l'avait embrouillé.

« Je ne te toucherais jamais d'une manière inappropriée, » dit-il sérieusement à l'elfe.

« Mais si je veux que tu me touches ? » demanda Harry « j'aime quand tu me fais un câlin ou quand tu respire l'odeur de mes cheveux quand tu penses que je ne le vois pas. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle my petite, » soupira Glorfindel « Ton ada ne t'as pas expliqué... ? »

« Oh, » rougit le petit elfe « Il y a eu cette conversation a propos des juments et des étalons et d'où proviennent les poulains, mais j'ai été un peu confus. Ada a dit que quand j'aimerais quelqu'un très fort, je me marierais avec lui, qu'on vivrait ensemble et que des enfants naîtront de notre amour. »

« C'est vrai, » approuva Glorfindel pestant intérieurement contre Lord Elrond pour ne pas avoir mieux expliqué. « Mais tu ne peux pas faire l'amour avant d'être marié. C'est inapproprié. »

« Mais... Je t'aime et on se touche. On fait l'amour non ? » demanda curieusement Harry.

« Non... » contredit l'elfe blond « Faire l'amour est une chose différente que ce genre de gestes. »

« Humm » fit Harry en signe de compréhension, pensant visiblement à ce qu'il venait juste d'apprendre.

« Donc si nous nous marrions ça deviendra approprié d'avoir ce genre de gestes parce que nous nous aimons l'un l'autre ? Et je vivrais avec toi ? » le questionna Harry.

« Harry... » soupira Glorfindel « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. »

« Je ne suis pas un gamin! » bouda Harry « Si nous nous marrions tu seras toujours ici, et tu ne m'ignoreras pas, et je n'aurais pas à être seul tout le temps. »

« Je serais toujours là pour toi » répondit l'elfe le plus agé « Et je prendrais plus de temps pour toi dans le futur. Tu peux toujours venir me voir si tu te sens seul. »

« Mais... tu veux qu'on se marrie pour pouvoir me toucher d'une manière approprié ? » demanda innocemment Harry plongeant se grands yeux émeraudes dans les siens.

Glorfindel n'était pas sûr de comment lui répondre.

Il décida d'opter pour la vérité.

« Je veux me marier avec toi parce que je t'aime de la même façon que ton ada aime ta naneth » répondit l'elfe lord.

« Je t'aime aussi. » souria Harry « Et je veux tout ce que tu veux. Donc nous nous marierons! »

« Oh, Harry. » souffla Glorfindel enfonçant son nez dans les cheveux de soie. « Tu dois le vouloir toi aussi. Tu comprendras quand tu seras un peu plus vieux. »

« Je veux comprendre maintenant. »plaida son amour « Autant que je te veux heureux. »

Glorfindel se recula pour dire à Harry qu'il le rendait heureux juste en étant à ses côtés, mais ses mots ne purent sortir de sa bouche qui fut fermée par des lèvres douces et chaudes.

Harry arrêta le chaste baiser avec un froncement de sourcil confus, puis il avança encore une fois ses lèvres pour toucher celles de Glorfindel. L'Elfe blond grogna et ouvrit sa bouche incapable de résister à ses baisers inconscients.

Quand Glorfinde passa sa langue contre la ligne fermée des lèvres closes, l'Elfe coupa le baiser avec une moue dégoutée.

« Baveux » il murmura d'une voie dégouté.

Ces mots arrêtèrent Glorfindel direct. Harry n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il était entrain de se passer.

« Je t'aime my petite. »murmura Glorfindel se relevant en aidant gentiment Harry à se remettre sur ses pieds. « C'est pourquoi je te dis que nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Tu es trop jeune, et tu ne rends pas compte de combien je veux ce qui est entrain d'arriver. Je vais m'occuper de Naracion, je serais toujours ton ami mais plus de discussion sur le mariage et de tentatives de baisers avant que tu en comprennes la signification. »

Harry le regarda sérieusement et hocha de la tête.

Glorfindel soupira, ses lêvres encore palpitantes de ses innocents baisers. Il était reconnaissant que son petit homme n'ait pas poussé ses barrières plus loin. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si il aurait résisté ou non.

Glorfindel se leva pour s'asseoir sur son siège en face du plateau d'échec. Ce jeu gentil et innocent permettrait de mettre de la distance entre eux tout en passant du temps avec l'Elfe solitaire.

Tournant le dos à Harry, il loupa l'expression pleine de détermination qui passa sur ses magnifiques traits.

**Je ne voulais pas poster maintenant, mais j'ai pensé à vous en pleine vacances… Je me suis donc dit que pour une fois je pouvais bien vous faire un cadeau.**

**Une petite review au passage ?**


	3. The stallions and the mares

**Amour dans la maison de la fleur d'or.**

**Auteur : ArwendeImladris**

**Traductrice : **Tsuudama.

**Rating : M**

**Attention : **Relation homosexuelle. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Etat de la fiction originelle : **8 chapitres en cours

**Etat de la traduction : **5 chapitres

_Chapitre 3 : Étalons et juments._

_Rivendell, T.A. 605_

_L'après midi suivant ..._

« Erestor! » cria Harry, entrant en courant dans le bureau du conseiller royal.

« Harry, » soupira Erestor, reposant quelques papiers. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de courir dans les couloirs ? »

« Ne pas le faire ? » Harry le fixa de ses grands yeux verts en faisant une moue innocente.

« Et qu'es tu entrain de faire ? » répondit vivement le conseiller essayant de maintenir ses résolutions.

« Courir dans les couloirs ? » soupira l'elfe. « Je suis désolé, tu me pardonnes ? »

« Comme toujours. » grommela Erestor ses résolutions s'éfritant avec la lèvre tremblante et les larmes menaçant de tomber.

« Tu es le meilleur! » s'exclama-t-il, se jetant contre Erestor pour atterrir sur ses genoux et l'embrasser dans un câlin. « Le meilleur conseiller royal de toute la Terre du Milieu. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux aujourd'hui little one ? » demanda amusé Erestor [1]

Harry soupira.

« J'ai besoin de conseils. » répondit sérieusement Harry.

« Tu dois d'abord me dire ce qui ne vas pas pour que je puisse t'en donner. » proposa l'Elfe voyant qu' Harry ne continuait pas.

« Naracion m'a regardé comme si j'étais de la nourriture pendant que je prenais mon bain, » parla très vite Harry « Alors je l'ai dit à Glorfindel. Et il est devenu furieux. Et il a essayé de m'expliquer la différence entre les gestes appropriés et non appropriés. Et... »

« Respire, » suggéra Erestor. « Tu as dit à _Glorfindel_ que Naracion t'avais regardé comme de la nourriture ? »

« Eh bien, Elladan et Elrohir sont partis pour leur devoir de Ranger, et ces derniers temps Ada était très occupé, » expliqua Harry. « En plus, Glorfindel est de bon conseil, et il m'a toujours dit que je pouvais lui parler de tout. »

« Harry... » soupira le plus vieux Elfe. « Tu aurais mieux fait de le dire à Lord Elrond. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda curieusement le petit Elfe.

« Parce que Naracion est probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est, »marmonna pour lui même Erestor.

Harry se moqua de lui.

"Glorfindel est bien trop noble pour faire une telle chose, Naracion m'a seulement regardé bizarrement » précisa le jeune aux yeux verts.

« IL n'est pas question ici du niveau de bonté et de calme que Glorfindel possède, il prie Altar pour ton innocence... »

« Il prie Altar pour mon innocence ? » répéta confusément Harry. « C'est pour ça qu'il a stoppé ses baisés hier soir ? »

« Tu l'a embrassé ? » demanda le conseiller royal. « Et il t'a repoussé ? »

« Eh bien... » Harry trailed off. « Je l'ai embrassé parce que je voulais qu'il soit heureux, mais il a essayé de mettre sa langue dans ma bouche. Je n'ai pas trop aimé. C'était baveux. »

Erestor s'en serrait frappé la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

« C'était baveux ? » questionna-t-il « Tu as embrassé Glorfinde Lord of Gondolin, Maitre de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, et tout ce que tu peux dire c'est 'c'est baveux' ? »

« Hmm … Oui ? » Offrit Harry le regardant avec ces innocents yeux émeraudes.

« Je le plains, tu ne comprend vraiment pas ce que tu fais endurer à un homme. » marmonna Erestor.

Puis il soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda le petit Elfe se tortillant sur ses genoux, pour se trouver face à lui.

« Des choses que tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. »statua le chef conseiller réfrennant sa propre réaction inapproprié face au mouvement.

Après tout, il ne voulait pas être tué par Glorfindel.

« Lord Elrond ne t'as pas expliqué à propos des étalons et des juments ? » questionna Erestor.

« Il a essayé mais c'était confus. » admit Harry « Il m'a dit que Glorfindel me montrerait quand le temps serait venu. »

Erestor spluttered.

« _Lord Elrond_ t'a dit que Glorfindel te montrerait à propos des juments et des étalons ? » demanda Erestor incrédule.

« Non... » admit Harry. « Il se le marmonnait à lui même. Pourquoi tout le monde marmonne toujours quand ils essayent de m'expliquer des choses ? Je suis un Elfe, tu sais ;j'entends parfaitement même ce que tu murmure. »

« Je pense qu'on a tendance à l'oublier » marmonna Erestor à lui même.

« Tu vois... » pointa Harry « Tu murmures. Je peux t'entendre. »

Erestor soupira, le déniant pas.

« Donc tu as embrassé Glorfindel, tu as trouvé ça baveux, et ensuite... ? »

« Ensuite on a joué aux échecs. Glorfindel à gagner comme d'habitude. » répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Nous avons joué aux échecs. » répéta le petit Elfe.

« Et Glorfindel a gagné » soupira Erestor. « Harry... Peut être devrais-je t'expliquer les étalons et les juments. »

« S'il te plait. » répondit Harry, se mouvant de droite à gauche sur ses genoux, excité.

« Harry! » s'écria le conseiller royal, retenant ces hanches mouvantes pour les rendre immobiles. « Ce serait peut être mieux si tu t'asseyais sur une autre chaise pour cette discussion ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le petit Elfe, sa lèvre du bas tremblante comme si il boudait. « Tu es confortable et chaud. Je ne veux pas m'asseoir sur une chaise dure et froide. »

« Nous t'avons gâté. » soupira le conseiller royal. « Bon, à propos des étalons et des juments... Qu'est-ce que tu connais ? »

« Eh bien, quand un étalon aime vraiment une jument, il va lui demander de l'épouser. Puis, ils pourront vivre ensemble et pouvoir se toucher de manière appropriée, faire l'amour. Faire l'amour et avoir des bébés. » dit sérieusement Harry « Mais je ne sais pas ce que toucher de manière appropriée veut dire! Personne ne veut me l'expliquer. »

Erestor regarda l'innocent Elfe stupidement. Lord Elrond était encore plus surprotecteur que ce qu'il croyait.

« Erestor ? » questionna Harry. « J'aime Glorfindel, et je pense que j'aimerais vivre avec lui. Comment je le touche de manière appropriée pour faire l'amour et faire des bébés ? »

Erestor respira un bon coups.

Il avait le pressentiment que ça serait une très longue discussion...

J'espére que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je suis sûre que dans votre bonté vous me laisserez une petite review, juste une toute petite lol.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'en ont déjà envoyée, je vous répond dans les minutes qui suivent.

Ah, une dernière chose, pour que vous ne paniquiez pas : mon rythme d'udapte ne sera pas fixe ce mois et le mois prochain. Les profs ont trouvé le moyen de nous blindé de dossier au deuxième semestre et j'en ai 8 à rendre dont deux oraux pour mi mars et mi mai. Qui a dit qu'on ne foutait rien à la fac ?!

Je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera dans un mois avec peut étre le suivant si vous m'avez laissé pleins de review.


	4. A propos de Glorfindel

J'ai reçu une review me demandant qui est Glorfindel, a vrai dire je ne suis pas une fan de la première heure du seigneur des anneaux mais j'apprends lol.

Alors j'ai creuser un peu (vive Wikipédia) et voilà ce que j'ai trouvée :

Dans la fiction de J. R. R. Tolkien, Glorfindel apparaît deux fois en tant que nom d'une Elf qui apparaît dans les récits de Terre du Milieu. Il apparaît d'abord dans les différents documents relatifs à la Premier Âge la Terre du Milieu, y compris _The Silmarillion_. La seconde apparaît dans _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, Qui se déroule au Moyen-terrestre Troisième Âge. Dans des écrits plus tard, les États Tolkien elles constituaient une seule et même chose, si ce n'est pas évident d'après _The Silmarillion_ et _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_.

Le personnage et son nom (qui signifie «blond, aux cheveux d'or") ont été parmi les premiers créé, lorsque Tolkien abord conçu de ce qui allait devenir sa Middle-earth Légendaire en 1916-17.

Glorfindel apparaît d'abord dans l'imagination de Tolkien dans _The Fall of _Gondolin À propos de la conquête de la ville d'Elven Gondolin par le Seigneur des Ténèbres Morgoth.

Dès le début, Glorfindel apparaît comme un grand seigneur, connu comme l'un des King Turgon's principaux lieutenants. Dans l'original _Chute de Gondolin_, Il est appelé le chef de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or. Après avoir combattu pour la défense de la ville, Glorfindel s'échappe avec Tuor, Idril, Eärendil et bien d'autres. Les survivants passent par le Les montagnes encerclant Gondolin. Cependant, ils sont pris en embuscade par des ennemis, y compris un Balrog démon. Glorfindel tue le Balrog, mais est lui-même tué. Son corps est enterré sous un tas de pierres. _La Chute de Gondolin_ rapporte que «Glorfindel et le Balrog» est devenu un proverbe elfique pour décrire une grande habileté et le courage dans la bataille.

On nous dit aussi qu'il est le patriarche de _la Maison de la Fleur d'Or "_

Dans _La Chute de Gondolin_ Tolkien écrit que son nom "Goldtress meaneth pour ses cheveux d'or".Sous la direction de Christopher Tolkien observations que «ce fut dès le départ la signification de son nom», comme le personnage est appelé "yellow-haired Glorfindel"dans _The Silmarillion_.

Dans _The Silmarillion_ Glorfindel apparaît comme l'un des capitaines de Turgon qui a supervisé sa retraite au cours de la Battle of Tears Unnumbered.


	5. The Talk

**Amour dans la maison de la fleur d'or.**

**Auteur : ArwendeImladris**

**Traductrice : **Tsuudama.

**Rating : M**

**Attention : **Relation homosexuelle. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Etat de la fiction originelle : **8 chapitres en cours

**Etat de la traduction : **5 chapitres

_Chapter 4: La Discussion_

_Rivendell, T.A. 605_

_Là où nous nous sommes quitté…_

« Harry » commença Erestor « Tout d'abord, nous devons parler des différents types d'amour qu'il existe. »

« Il en existe vraiment plusieurs ? » questionna le petit Elfe, penchant sa tête sur le côté, curieusement.

« Oui. Il y a l'amour que tu éprouve pour ta famille et tes amis, et celui que tu as pour la personne que tu veux épouser. » statua le conseiller royal. « Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux aussi forts l'un que l'autre, ils sont différents. »

« Différents comment ? J'ai toujours pensé que l'amour était l'amour » demanda Harry.

Erestor soupira.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir utiliser des exemples. » répondit le plus vieux Elfe. «Pense aux sentiments que tu éprouvent pour ton ada, Elladan et Elrohir, Arwen, même moi-même... Tu vas me dire que tu nous aime tous non ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Pense maintenant à la façon dont tu aimes Glorfindel. Ce n'est pas la même façon que ta famille, n'est-ce pas ? » proposa Erestor.

Le petit Elfe le regarda stupidement.

« Mais... Glorfindel est ma famille. » répondit-il. « Et je l'aime de la même manière. »

Erestor pouvait sentir un mal de tête commencer à se former.

« Donc tu voudrais embrasser Elladan de la même façon que tu embrassais Glorfindel la nuit dernière ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry fronça mignonnement -selon l'opinion d'Erestor- son petit nez.

« Eh bien, j'ai embrassé Glorfindel parce qu'il le voulait, et je voulais qu'il soit heureux, parce que je l'aime. Donc si je suppose qu'Elladan voulait m'embrasser, et que ça le rendrait heureux, Je l'embrasserais... non, je ne pense pas que je voudrais l'embrasser. Elladan est mon frère. Les frères ne peuvent se toucher comme ça. » statua le petit Elfe.

« Exactement. » approuva Erestor. « Maintenant que tu peux faire la différence entre manière de toucher appropriée et non appropriée, essaye de penser à ce que tu laisserais Glorfindel et Elladan faire. Touchés amicaux, câlins, chastes baisers sont acceptables. Si quelqu'un te touche d'une manière que tu accepterais seulement venant de Glorfindel alors ce n'est pas approprié. »

« Donc ce n'est pas approprié pour Glorfindel de me toucher de cette manière non plus ? » demanda Harry confus.

« Ça ne sera approprié qu'une fois que vous serez mariés. » statua le conseiller royal.

« Tu penses que Glorfindel et moi nous nous marierons un jour ? » demanda le petit Elfe excité en ouvrant grands ses yeux verts.

« Tu veux te marier avec lui, non ? » demanda Erestor.

« Oui ! » s'écria Harry s'agitant avec excitation sur ses genoux. « Il sera mon étalon et je serait sa jument et nous vivrons ensemble, et nous nous toucherons de manière appropriée, et nous aurons beaucoup, beaucoup de poulains. »

Le conseiller royal le réduit au silence d'un regard et le força à se calmer en agrippant sa fine taille.

« Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, donc je suppose que vous vous marierez un jour ou l'autre. » répondit Erestor. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait te dire 'non' à chaque fois que tu lui demande quelque chose avec tes grands yeux verts le regardant... »

« Tu marmonnes encore. » signala aimablement Harry.

« Maintenant que tu sais différencier les différents types d'amour... » commença Erestor.

« Celui que j'éprouve pour Elladan, et celui pour Glorfindel, » l'interrompit fièrement le petit Elfe.

« Oui, je vais t'expliquer comment faire des bébés, mais tu ne pourras le faire qu'avec Glorfindel qu'une fois que vous serez mariés, » expliqua sérieusement l'Elfe le plus agé « Promet le moi sans quoi je ne pourrais pas continuer... »

« Je te le promets. Seulement avec Glorfindel ! » jura solennellement l'innocent petit Elfe. « D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait ça, si je faisais des bébés avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Euphémisme du millénaire... » murmura Erestor. « Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être l'Elfe qui t'as mis enceint... Nous ne disons pas 'Glorfindel et le balrog' pour rien... »

« Tu marmonnes encore. » lui fit remarquer Harry.

« Je sais, maintenant que tu as promis, revenons-en à notre discussion. » proposa le conseiller royal. « Écoutes moi attentivement et dis moi si il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas. »

Harry hocha la tête sérieusement.

« En ce moment, tu grandis et ton corps va connaître certains changements, tu vas avoir certains... besoins. » commença Erestor, tressaillant face à l'incompréhension qu'il voyait dans ses grands yeux verts.

« Besoins ? » demanda Harry. « Comme manger et boire et dormir ? »

« Non... Pas si essentiel que ça. » admit le plus vieux Elfe. « Plus comme des envies... »

« Comme des gâteaux ? » demanda innocemment le petit Elfe. « Ou des fraises ? »

« Je... Oui. » concéda Erestor. « Sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir envie de nourriture, tu voudras qu'on te touche à certains endroits. »

« Oh ! » s'écria Harry excité. « Comme quand on fait des câlins et qu'on se blottit contre quelqu'un et qu'on s'embrasse ! Mais si je lui demande, Glorfindel et moi faisons déjà toutes ces choses. Et il n'y a pas de bébés... Où sont-ils alors ? »

La dernière phrase fut dite d'un ton suspicieux comme si il pensait qu'Erestor les lui avait pris alors qu'ils venaient miraculeusement d' apparaitre comme par magie après s'être fait câliner...

« Non, ça ne créé pas des bébés. » le rassura Erestor. « Crois moi, tu le sauras quand tu en auras. »

« Je le saurais ? » demanda confusément Harry.

« Tu le sauras, parce que les bébés se développerons à l'intérieur de toi. » expliqua avec précaution le conseiller royal. « Tu les porteras toute une saison a l'intérieur de toi avant qu'ils ne soient prêt à rencontrer le Monde... »

« A l'_intérieur_ de moi ? » fusa une réponse incrédule. « Comment arrivent-ils _là_ ? »

« Il s seront là quand Glorfindel plantera sa semence en toi. » répondit Erestor

« Mais... » la voix d' Harry devint peu à peu inaudible. « Planter des graines ? Il devra jardiner en moi ? »

Erestor allait tuer Lord Elrond...

« Non » répondit-il lentement. « T'es-tu déjà réveiller après un très bon rêve dans des draps souillés ? »

« Je pensais que j'avais juste mouillé le lit. » admit un Harry rougissant.

Étouffer le Lord de Rivendell avec ses propres mains...

« C'était ta semence. Tu la produits quand tu te sens vraiment, vraiment bien. » lui expliqua Erestor.

« Donc, je dois faire en sorte que Glorfindel se sente vraiment, vraiment bien pour qu'il plante sa semence en moi ? Les graines vont grandir pendant un an, et des bébés vont apparaître ? Comment vont ils grandir sans soleil ? » questionna innocemment Harry.

« L'amour les fera grandir, » répondit Erestor espérant qu'il n'aurait plus d'autres questions. « Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ? »

« Pas vraiment... » répondit celui ci d'une petite voix. « Comment je fais pour que Glorfindel se sente bien ? Et comment sa semence vas-t-elle rentrer à l'intérieur de mon corps ? »

« Je pense que Glorfindel préférait que se soit lui qui réponde à ces... questions. » statua finalement Erestor, renonçant à expliquer plus avant.

Glorfindel devra avoir à faire face à ces interrogations. Il avait essayer sans réussir.

Ce qui était toujours plus que ce qu'avait fait un certain Lord de Rivendell...

« Ok. » hocha de la tête Harry tout en descendant des genoux d'Erestor. « Je vais aller lui demander tout de suite. »

Erestor regarda le joli petit derrière sortir de son bureau.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller tuer Lord Elrond maintenant, avant que Glorfindel réalise ce que j'ai fait et qu'il vienne me tuer. » marmonna-t-il nerveusement en se levant pour trouver l'irresponsable père d'Harry...

**Petit mot e la traductrice :**

Herm, comme vous l'avez vu j'ai un peu dépassé le temps d'un mois *se cache derrière son écran*

Mais, j'ai une excuse (sisi je vus assure), j'ai été envahie de dossier à monter et à rendre pendant ces derniers mois et je passe mes partiels lundi prochain. Donc, la traduction est un peu passée au second plan. Comme je n'ai pas reçu plein de review (allez quoi, je m'attendais a avoir un déluge pour que j'avance plus vite :p) j'ai décidé qu'il n'y avait pas que la sncf qui avait le droit de faire grève. Je rigole je rigole, deuxième chance : si vous me laisser plein de reviews, je devrais être assez motivée pour finir le chapitre 6 d'ici mi juin.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, si vous avez des commentaires je les attends avec grand plaisir.


	6. confrontations

**Amour dans la maison de la fleur d'or.**

**Auteur : ArwendeImladris**

**Traductrice : **Tsuudama.

**Rating : M**

**Attention : **Relation homosexuelle. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Etat de la fiction originelle : **8 chapitres en cours

**Etat de la traduction : **6 chapitres

_Chapter 5: Confrontations_

_Rivendell, T.A. 605_

_Au même moment dans un autre endroit…_

« Glorfindel. » se moqua Naracion alors que le magnifique Elfe blond rentrait dans son bureau. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Debout. » ordonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? » lui demanda Naracion en le défiant du regard. « Tu n'es pas Lord Elrond. Et, je ne reçois d'ordre que de lui! »

« Parce que je n'ai pas pour habitude de tuer ceux qui sont assis, de plus, Harry mérite de croire que je t'ai laissé une chance de combattre. » grogna méchamment Glorfindel. « Maintenant lèves toi avant que je ne t'y force. »

De choc, les yeux noirs de Naracion s'ouvrirent en grand. Glorfindel ne perdait jamais son calme.

Jamais.

D'un geste, Naracion se leva, serrant ses poings.

« En quoi ais-je mérité cette sentence mon seigneur ? » questionna-t-il. « A ma connaissance, je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

« Tu voulais _tout_ lui apprendre ? Il est peut être innocent, mais il n'est pas bête. Harry sait qu'il peut me parler des choses qui le rendent inconfortable. » répondit le blond en l'accolant au mur, ses mains autour de son cou.

Bougeant ses jambes et ses bras dans tous les sens, l'Elfe au cheveux noirs essayait désespérément de trouver de l'air pour respirer.

« Je n-ne l-l''ai pas t-touché » Bégaya-t-il faiblement.

Glorfindel lui lança un regard rempli de dégout et le laissa tomber au sol.

« Mais tu le voulais. » le contredit Glorfindel. « Tu le voulais. »

« Comme toi ! »se moqua Naracion « Tu es le même que moi ! »

« Je ne le met pas dans une position inconfortable, contrairement à toi. » contra Glorfindel.

Un sourire cruel tordit les fines lèvres de Naracion.

« Tu ne le fais pas se sentir inconfortable parce qu'il croit en toi. Qu'il t'aime. Qu'il t'adore. Si tu lui demandais de se mettre à genoux, d'ouvrir sa bouche,et de sucer ta... » Naracion fut coupé par un violent coups porté à sa mâchoire.

« Tu ne parleras plus de lui en ces termes. » ordonna Glorfindel, sa colère le faisant trembler. « Tu ne le regarderas plus jamais avec désir. En fait, tu ne poseras plus jamais tes yeux sur lui. Lord Elrond te fera remplacer auprès de lui. »

« Tu te laisses emporter. » murmura doucement Naracion, grimaçant face à la douleur. « Arrive-t-il donc à te faire perdre ton calme légendaire ? »

Glorfindel ne fit que le regarder s'affaler par terre avec deux yeux gris froid et se tourna pour quitter la pièce.

« Tu perdras bien plus que ton emploi si jamais il advenait qu'il ait encore à se plaindre de toi. » répondit-il comme parole d'adieu avant de passer la porte.

« Espèce de fou. » marmonna Naracion, se relevant du plancher.

Aimer Harry rendait Glorfindel violent et doux à la fois...

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

« Lord Elrond vous n'avez pas très bien joué votre rôle de père. » s'exclama Erestor en entrant dans la chambre du Lord. « Voulez vous savoir quel est le sujet de la discussion que je viens d'avoir avec votre plus jeune fils ? »

« Bien sûr, laquelle. » répondit Lord Elrond.

« Il ne fait aucune différence concernant les genres de touchés appropriés ou non entre ceux qu'il peut recevoir d'une personne de sa famille et ceux d'un amant. A la fin de notre discussion il pensait que Glorfindel n'aurait qu'a jardiner en lui pour lui faire des bébés ! » éclaircit Erestor.

Lord Elrond poussa un profond soupir.

« Tu as utilisé la métaphore du jardinage n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. « Harry n'est pas à l'aise avec elles, mais je suis sûr que Glorfindel ne prendra pas avantage de son innocence. Il est mieux que ce soit lui qui explique tout ce qui touche ce sujet à Harry. »

« Moui, en d'autres termes vous avez laissé à Glorfindel la tâche de lui expliquer le mariage et les relations sexuelles, parce que quand vous avez essayé, il vous a frustré avec ses questions sans fin et ses malentendus, et vous vous êtes dit qu'en plus il ferait fuir tous les autres prétendants. » commenta Erestor avec une ironie désabusée.

« Exactement, » approuva Lord Elrond. « j'imagine que tu as fait de même ? »

« J'ai bien essayé de lui expliquer, mais je pense que je n'ai réussit qu'a à le rendre encore plus confus. » admit le conseiller royal. « Je viens juste de l'envoyer voir Glorfindel. »

Le Lord Elfe ri sous cape.

« Pauvre Glorfindel. » répondit-il d'une voix débordante d'ironie. « Je crains qu'il ne le mariera pas avant un long moment. Il ne veut vraiment pas corrompre son innocence. »

« Ne me dites pas que vous l'aviez prévus, » murmura Erestor. « C'est probablement à cause de ça qu'Harry pense que les bébés vont apparaître en claquant des doigts si vous l'étreignez assez. Il pense même qu'une plante va grandir en lui si il l'aime assez. »

Lord Elrond faillit s'étrangler.

« Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être le témoin de la discussion à venir.. » dit-il avec humour.

Le Lord de Rivendell et son conseiller royal s'échangèrent un regard complice.

« On les espionne ? » suggéra Erestor.

« Je préférais appeler cette action du chaperonnage invisible, »

« Comme ça si ils commencent à jardiner vous pourrez les arrêter ? » lui demanda le conseiller royal.

Lord Elrond cligna des yeux, incrédule.

« Ja-Jardiner ? » répéta-t-il choqué. « Tu ne penses pas que Glorfindel... ? »

« Je ne pense pas que Glorfindel restera de marbre longtemps si un Harry tout excité assit sur ses genoux bougeant dans tous les sens lui parle de mariage, de bébés et d'amour... Ça serait vraiment dur de se retenir. » s'exclama son conseiller royal.

« C'est une bonne chose que tu as beaucoup de retenue alors, » sourit Lord Elrond d'un air satisfait. « Sinon Glorfindel t'aurais déjà embroché sur son épée. »

Ce fut à Erestor d'être choqué cette fois ci.

Mais il lui était impossible de dénier la vérité...

**Désolée du retard. Il m'est arrivé un truc con, j'ai cru que j'avais posté 5 chapitres, et j'ai donc décidée de traduire le 6ème. Mais mon ordi m'a un peu lâché. Alors me revoilà avec quelques semaines de retard (-.-). **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Une petite review ?**

**Je posterais le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. Comme ça vous n'aurez pas trop d'attentes entre le 6ème et le 7ème. Vous avez vu comme je suis prévenante. (^-^)**


	7. Understanding

**Amour dans la maison de la fleur d'or**

**Auteur : ArwendeImladris**

**Traductrice : **Tsuudama.

**Rating : M**

**Attention : ** Relation homosexuelle. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Etat de la fiction originelle : **8 chapitres en cours

**Etat de la traduction : **5 chapitres

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (HP), R.R. Tolkien, ainsi qu'a ArwendeImladris.

_Chapter 6: Compréhension_

_Rivendell, T.A. 605_

_Un peu plus tard…_

Pensant à toutes les questions qu'il voulait lui poser, Harry se rendait chez Glorfindel.

De quelle manière était-il supposé faire du bien à Glorfindel ? Comment les graines de Glorfindel rentreraient-elles en lui ? Devaient-ils vraiment se marier pour pouvoir jardiner ensembles ? Et pour les autres Elfes qui aimaient jardiner eux mêmes que se passait-il ?

Harry soupira.

Grandir était tellement déroutant...

Harry fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Glorfindel marché à grands pas dans le vestibule, son visage tordu dans un masque de colère.

« Qu'il ait osé dire une telle saleté... » murmurait l'Elfe blond. « Il a de la chance que je ne l'ai pas exécuté de la pointe de mon épée... »

« Exécuté qui ? » l'interrompit curieusement Harry avec de grands yeux verts clignant en direction du plus grand Elfe.

« Harry... » sursauta Glorfindel, toute colère envolée en voyant le jeune homme qu'il aimait tellement innocent. « Rien qui ne te concerne... »

Sachant que Glorfindel lui aurai dit si c'était vraiment important, Harry hocha de la tête.

« Glorfindel... » commença Harry. « J'ai quelques questions que j'aimerais te poser. Erestor a essayer de me répondre mais il a seulement rendus les choses encore plus confuses. »

« J'y répondrais du mieux que je peut. » lui répondit-il.

« Merci ! » s'exclama Harry, se précipitant pour donner une grande étreinte à Glorfindel. « J'ai beaucoup de question à te poser. Erestor à dit que si je me réveille et que mes draps sont mouillés c'est parce que je me suis sentis bien et que ma semence est sortie. Mais il ne m'as pas dit comment je dois faire pour que tu te sentes bien. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu sentes bien ? »

Glorfindel s'étrangla.

« Ha-Harry... » s'exclama-t-il. « Je... Je ne pense pas que cette discussion soit appropriée. »

Deux grands yeux verts le regardèrent innocemment, et la lèvre du bas d'Harry commença à trembler.

« Tu as dit que tu répondrais à mes questions ! » renifla-t-il, des larmes commençant à couler. « Je veux juste comprendre... »

« Ne pleure pas, » lui murmura tendrement Glorfindel, essuyant ses larmes. « Allons dans ma chambre pour avoir cette discussion d'accord ? »

« D'accord... » répondit doucement Harry, en attrapant sa main et l'entrainant à sa suite vers sa chambre. « Vas-tu répondre à mes questions maintenant ? »

« Asseyons nous confortablement, » proposa le blond, réfléchissant ardemment à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Harry approuva, poussant Glorfindel sur le canapé et s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Il entoura son cou de ses bras et posa sa tête sur une de ses épaules.

« Maintenant ? » demanda le petit Elfe, ses grands yeux le regardant curieusement.

Glorfindel soupira.

« Commençons par le commencement, » lui répondit le blond. « Qu'est-ce qu'Erestor t'as expliqué ? »

Harry fronça joliment son nez pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

« Euh... Qu'il y a différents types d'amour, et que je ne dois laisser personne d'autre que toi me toucher de la façon dont tu me touches. » commença l'Elfe, sérieux.

« C'est un bon début. » répondit Glorfindel, tout en attirant possessivement son jeune amour au creux de ses bras.

« Et aussi, qu'une fois que nous serions mariés... Erestor m'a dit que nous nous marierons un jour ou l'autre parce que tu ne peux pas me dire 'non', » pointa Harry.

Glorfindel lui lança un sourire tendre, dégageant une mèche de cheveux noirs qui cachait ses jolis yeux verts.

« Erestor a raison, je ne pourrais jamais te dire 'non' a moins que je ne pense que ça soit pour ton propre bien. » admit le blond.

Gigotant pour se rapprocher de lui tout en restant dans son étreinte, Harry souri joyeusement à Glorfindel. Celui ci du prendre une grande bouffée d'air se morigénant qu'Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il lui faisait...

« Et, qu'une fois que nous serions mariés j'aurais besoin d'un certain type de touché » essaya-t-il d'expliquer. « Même si je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il a dit. Je veux dire, j'aime les câlins et les bisous, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut exister d'autre. »

« Je te montrerais quand ça sera le bon moment. » lui promit Glorfindel.

Le petit Elfe hocha de la tête et lui souri confiant. Glorfindel était toujours si gentil avec lui...

« Donc, j'aurais besoin d'un certain type de caresse, et tu plantera ta graine en moi, et alors un bébé grandira en moi pendant quatre saisons. Mais il n'aura pas besoin de soleil parce qu'il se nourrit d'amour, » continua Harry. « Mais... Comment est-ce que tu la feras arrivée à l'intérieur de mon corps? Je ne vois vraiment pas. Et puis, Erestor a dit que ta semence ne viendra uniquement que si je te fais te sentir bien. Comment je peux faire ça ? »

Glorfindel soupira, réfléchissant activement à une explication

« Oublions cette discussion à propos de la semence et des graines, » suggéra-t-il. « Les métaphores ne font que t'embrouiller l'esprit. »

Harry hocha de la tête, il était de toute façon d'accord avec tout ce que lui suggérait Glorfindel.

« Maintenant que tu commences à grandir, ton corps va changer, et, ces changements s'accompagnent de certains besoins, » expliqua Glorfindel. « As-tu déjà des poils ? »

« Un peu sur mes dessous de bras », admit Harry. « Elladan m'a dit que c'était normal. »

« Ça l'est. » lui confirma Glorfindel. « C'est la première étape. Parfois il peut même t'arriver de te réveiller avec des draps souillés. »

« Mmhmm, » agréa l'Elfe. « J'ai cru que j'avais mouillé mon lit, mais Erestor m' expliquer que c'était ma semence. »

« Parfois, quand tu rêves, ton corps prends les commandes et soulage tes besoins pendant que tu dors. » expliqua le blond, caressant le dos d'Harry.

« Oh... » déclara Harry, fronçant joliment son nez alors qu'une autre pensée s'imposa à lui. « Est-ce que ça t'embête si j'ai rêvé de toi ? »

Le souffle que Glorfindel allait expirer resta coincé dans sa gorge.

« Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. » lui assura celui ci.

c'était un euphémisme.

« En fait, j'en suis content, vraiment très content. » répondit Glorfindel à l'Elfe qui se trouvait sur ses genoux.

Harry rayonna, se penchant pour lui donner un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis content aussi, » s'exclama-t-il heureux, ses yeux verts brillants. « Je ne veux que te rendre heureux. »

"Tu le fais juste en me souriant, » Glorfindel lui dit doucement.  
Harry lui fit cadeau d'un autre beau sourire suite à ses paroles, appuyant sa tête une fois de plus sur les épaules larges.  
«Alors, quels sont les autres changements?" Harry demandé innocemment.

« Eh bien, tu voudras de plus en plus de câlins et de bisous, » le taquina gentiment Glorfindel.

« Comme des bisous baveux ? » demanda l'Elfe fronçant son nez joliement. « Comme celui que tu voulais hier soir ? »

« Des baisers baveux, des baisers sur les lèvres et des baisers tout doux et des baisers renversants ? » répondit le blond. « Toutes sortes de baisers. Je te les montrerais tous un à un. »

Harry le regarda en clignant des yeux, innocemment.

« Tu es un très bon professeur Glorfindel » exposa-t-il sérieusement. « Ada et Erestor n'ont fait que me rendre confus ? Mas tu fais toujours en sorte que je comprennes tout ce que tu m'expliques. »

Glorfindel glissa sa main dans la douce masse de cheveux noirs en une gentille caresse.

« Il est très important pour nous deux que tu comprennes ce dont nous sommes entrain de parler. » répondit le blond. « Bien, continuons... Parfois, embrasser une autre partie du corps que les lèvres peut te faire sentir bien ? Tu verras dans quelques temps tu voudras être embrasser autres parts que sur les lèvres. »

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté, réfléchissant.

"Comme ta joue ou ton front ?" demanda-t-il naïvement.

Glorfindel soupira avec une affectueuse exaspération.

Puis, d'un coup, il se pencha et suça délicatement la pointe d'une de ses oreilles.

"Oh..." soupira Harry de plaisir. "Est-ce que c'est tout le temps aussi bon ?"

Glorfindel se recula pour placer un chaste baiser sur l'oreille qu'il venait juste de mordiller.

« Encore mieux... » murmura-t-il, sa respiration caressant son oreille, le faisant trembler.

« Je peux te le faire moi aussi ? »demanda innocemment Harry.

« Peut être » lui répondit Glorfindel en souriant. « Maintenant, il y a d'autres parties de ton corps qui aiment elles aussi les baisers. En fait, je te promet qu'une fois que nous serons mariés j'embrasserais chaque partie de ton corps. »

« Vraiment, » demanda l'Elfe. « Même mes pieds ? »

Glorfindel enfouit son visage dans la masse soyeuse de cheveux noirs, inhalant la douce odeur d'Harry.

« Même tes pieds. » lui promit-il.

« Même mon nombril ? » persista Harry.

« Chaque partie. Une promesse est une promesse. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse la même chose ? » le questionna naïvement l'Elfe.

« Seulement ce avec quoi tu es à l'aise. » répondit le blond.

« Mais, si tu m'embrasse partout, c'est juste que je fasse de même ? » suggéra Harry.

« Nous verrons le moment venu. » proposa Glorfindel.

« Comment est-ce que j'aurais des bébés ? » demanda-t-il d'un voix quasi inaudible. « Je veux en avoir. »

« As-tu déjà été dur quand tu t'es réveillé ? » l'interrogea le blond.

« Dur ? » demanda curieusement le plus jeune Elfe.

« Ton pénis. » clarifia Glorfindel. « Est-ce que parfois qu'il devient dur ? »

« Parfois... » admit celui ci. « C'est très inconfortable, ça me met à l'aise. »

« Eh bien, si tu le touches quand il est dur, tu te sentira très bien, » l'informa le blond. « Mais, il n'y a que toi et moi qui avons le droit de le faire. Personne d'autre, ça serait inapproprié. D'accord ? »

« Je ne laisserais personne d'autre le faire. C'est promis. » jura-t-il. « Mais qu'est ce que ça à faire avec faire des bébés ? »

« J'y viens. » sourit Glorfindel. « Si tu touches ton pénis quand tu es dur, tu auras peut être un orgasme, et tu éjaculeras. On appellent ça la semence. »

« C'est collant ? » questionna Harry.

« Seulement quand ça sèche. » répondit-il. « Maintenant, quand nous ferons l'amour, je vais étirer ton ouverture et éjaculer à l'intérieur de toi. Des parties de moi se mélangent avec des parties de toi et un bébé est créé de notre amour. »

« Mon ouverture ? » le questionna Harry. « Quelle ouverture ? Ma bouche ? »

Glorfindel grogna, essaya d'enlever cette image de son cerveau. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment...

« Éjaculer dans ta bouche serait extrêmement plaisant, » admit le blond. « Ça ne créera pas un bébé. J'ai besoin de le faire ici... »

Pour lui montrer ce qu'il voulait dire, il pressa doucement le bas de ses fesses à travers son caleçon.

Des yeux verts s'élargirent avec étonnement.

« Ça ne rentreras jamais ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ça rentrera. » promit Glorfindel. « Parce que je t'aurais bien étirer auparavant. Tu ne seras plus autant serrer. »

« Oh... » l'intérêt d'Harry s'estompa. « Donc tu mettra ton pénis tout dur dedans et ça nous fera sentir bien ? »

« Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. » lui répondit le blond. « Bine que tu n'aie pas besoin éjaculer pour créer notre bébé, je ferais tout de même en sorte que tu le fasse. Il est important que tu en éprouves toi aussi du plaisir. »

« Je pense que j'ai compris... » la curiosité d'Harry se dissipa. « Et si j'ai d'autres questions ? »

« Tu peux toujours venir me les poser. » le rassura Glorfindel.

« Tu es le meilleur! » s'exclama l'Elfe, se jetant en avant pour envelopper ses bras autour du coups de Glorfindel.

Le blond tomba en arrière sur le canapé, laissant Harry le tacler dans un gros câlin.

« Je t'aime, » dit sérieusement Glorfindel à l'Elfe aux yeux vert. « Encore plus que le nombre d'étoiles dans le ciel... »

« Encore plus que l'eau qu'il y a dans la mer ? » demanda Harry d'une voix douce avec un sourire.

« Et encore plus avec chaque souffle que tu prends. » jura Glorfindel, se penchant pour presser un chaste baiser sur les douces lèvres en face de lui. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » lui répondit l'Elfe. « Et je veux te rendre heureux. »

« Tu le fais, » l'informa le blond. « Juste en étant ici, avec moi... »

« Est-ce que je peux dormir ici ? » demanda Harry, baillant.

Ce fut une longue journée après tout.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Glorfindel en laissant courir ses mains en une caresse apaisante dans ses cheveux soyeux.

« 'Nuit. » répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée, les mouvements de la poitrine de Glorfindel le berçant.

Le blond regardait la magnifique créature qui restait avec abandon contre sa poitrine. Se jurant de toujours protéger cette innocence et cette confiance.

Tout en regardant Harry à la lueur de la lune, ses yeux gris ne quittant que rarement le visage apaisé du jeune Elfe. Il réalisa seulement dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

Il adorait vraiment l'innocence d'Harry1,, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire non à ce qu'Harry lui demanderait si il le voulait vraiment.

Et, encore pire, il avouerait sans honte son incapacité à lui refuser quoi que soit tant que celui ci l'aimerait.

Glorfindel l'aimait à ce point...

1(nda : désolé pour la traduction de cette phrase mais je ne suis pas arrivé à trouver la bonne tournure en français. Désolé)

**Un nouveau chapitre comme prévu. Une petite review ?**


	8. Waiting

**Amour dans la maison de la fleur d'or**

**Auteur : ArwendeImladris**

**Traductrice : **Tsuudama.

**Rating : M**

**Attention : **Relation homosexuelle. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Etat de la fiction originelle : **8 chapitres en cours

**Etat de la traduction : **8 chapitres

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (HP), R.R. Tolkien, ainsi qu'a ArwendeImladris.

* * *

Hey guys !

Juste un mot pour vous expliquer mon inexplicable retard. Mes études m'ont pris beaucoup de temps cette année, je suis partie en Erasmus, et comme vous le savez, En Erasmus on est rarement poser à un endroit.

Cependant, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai finit les deux derniers chapitres postés par l'auteur ! Alors bonne lecture et laisser moi une review.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Attente

_Rivendell, T.A. 605_

Elrond et Erestor s'étaient tranquillement décalés de la porte, laissant Harry et Glorfindel à leur sommeil - ou Harry à son sommeil, et Glorfindel à sa contemplation.

« Eh bien, Glorfindel a eut beaucoup plus de succès dans son explication. » Réfléchissait Erestor. « Harry semblait certes mieux comprendre sans les métaphores. »

« Hmm ... » convint distraitement le seigneur Elrond.

« Quel est le problème, mon seigneur? » lui demanda son conseiller.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Glorfindel. Il faudra encore plusieurs années avant qu'Harry n'est l'âge. » Déclara sérieusement Elrond.

«Glorfindel attendra, Il a attendu des milliers d'années pour tomber amoureux. Il peut facilement attendre un peu plus pour qu'il soit prêt. » Assura Erestor à son seigneur.

« Je suppose que vous avez raison. » Aggréa Elrond avec un hochement de tête décisif.

**Le lendemain matin...**

Harry se blottit plus profondément contre la poitrine de Glorfindel, appuyant son visage sur l'épaule du seigneur Elfe. L'aîné des deux ne pouvait que sourire affectueusement face à son amour, subjugué par la façon qu'avait Harry d'être adorable au réveil. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il verrait un jour ce spectacle tous les matins...

Mais il était prêt à attendre, il ne voulait pas précipiter les derniers moments de l'enfance d'Harry, et, ruiner sa précieuse innocence.

«Mmm ...» gémit Harry, remuant un peu dans le cocon de chaleur qui l'entourait, Glorfindel essaya d'empêcher les pensées désagréables et la réaction de son corps aux sons et au mouvement du petite Elfe. «Glorfindel ... »

Mais le son de son nom sur ces lèvres luxuriantes ... Glorfindel ferma les yeux pour résister à la tentation, projetant sa volonté comme une armure. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui faisait…

«Mm ... » marmonna Harry, commençant peu à peu à se réveiller. Il émergea doucement quand il vit les yeux clos de Glorfindel et son visage crispé dans ce qui semblait être une grimace douloureuse. «Glorfindel ... pourquoi ton visage est-il tout chiffonné. Est-ce que tu as mal ? Es tu blessé ? Oh ? Peut-être que je suis trop lourd ? »

Harry a commença à se tortiller, comme pour sortir de ses bras, cependant, il se frottait plus contre Glorfindel qu'autre chose. Bien évidemment Harry ne le remarqua pas...

"Tout vas bien, mon petit," lui assura Glorfindel, ouvrant les yeux se saisissant des hanches de son petit Elfe, forçant Harry à rester tranquille. «Tu ne seras jamais trop lourd. Je peux à peine te sentir, tu es si petit."

"Je ne suis pas petit!" protesta celui ci avec une moue. "Et je serai trop lourd un jour - il suffit que tu attendes, tu verras que je vais être aussi grand que toi!"

Et Glorfindel ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à son emportement, se mit en position assise et étreignit son précieux fardeau contre sa poitrine. Ces moments-là lui rappelaient pourquoi il aimait Harry, et juste pourquoi l'attente en valait la peine. Harry méritait de grandir à son rythme, sans être freiné ou poussé par sa famille, Glorfindel, ou quelqu'un d'autre.

"Nous verrons, mon amour. Nous verrons» murmura tendrement Glorfindel dans cette chevelure soyeuse noire, respirant l'odeur de son petit Elfe.

«Mon amour»? interrogea Harry, se retirant un peu de l'embrassade. "Tu vas m'appeler comme ça maintenant ? »

«Ça te dérange?" lui demanda le seigneur Elfe, sérieux.

Harry secoua la tête, enfouissant son visage une fois de plus dans le creux de l'épaule de Glorfindel. L'aîné du ouvrir grand ses oreilles pour attraper son murmure: «J'aime bien, il est beaucoup mieux que mon petit, de toute façon je ne vais pas toujours être si petit et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles à quel point je suis petit, même si c'est affectueux! "

Glorfindel ne put que sourire face à la pétulance de son amour.

«Mon amour! C'est décidé » dit Harry.

Harry sourit contre son épaule, entourant le coup du seigneur Elfe dans une étreinte affectueuse. Et puis il se retira à nouveau - un peu, juste assez pour s'élancer et donner à Glorfindel un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

"Tu aimes ?" demanda doucement Harry, rougissant légèrement et en baissant ses yeux pour regarder l'épaule de Glorfindel.

L'Elfe blond posa doucement un doigt sous le menton d'Harry, inclinant son visage jusqu'à pouvoir regarder dans ces beaux yeux d'émeraude.

«J'aime toute les manières dont tu me touches, aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras," lui assura Glorfindel. "Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, juste parce que tu penses qu'il va me faire plaisir."

"Mais j'aime beaucoup les baisers," admis Harry, détournant ses yeux encore une fois.

"C'est bon, alors » lui dit Glorfindel. «Tu peux avoir autant de baisers que tu le souhaites."

"Mais ... euh ... peut-être pas les mouillés tout de suite?" demanda le jeune Elfe rougissant de nouveau.

"Harry ... regardes-moi, amour, » l'invita le seigneur Elfe, heureux quand Harry leva un regard hésitant pour rencontrer le sien de nouveau. "Je t'aime Et je t'aimerai, peu importe ce que tu veux. Si c'est des baisers, je t'en donnerais... Quel que soit le nombre ou le genre que tu veux. Je veux que tu sois à l'aise et heureux - c'est ce qui me rendra le plus heureux. Tu comprends? "

Harry acquiesça rayonnant. Mais son expression devint timide une fois de plus.

"Mais si je suis curieux ..?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Eh bien, tu poseras ta question, et je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre," lui assura Glorfindel.

"Non ... je veux dire, à propos des baisers mouillés," lui dit Harry.

"Nous essayerons de nouveau, lorsque tu seras prêt," lui dit le blond. « Rien ne presse…aussi longtemps que tu n'essayeras pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

La fin de sa phrase fut prononcer dans un grognement, Harry rigola et se pencha vers lui pour lui poser un baiser sur le nez.

"Elfe fou - Je suis juste curieux au sujet des baisers mouillés avec toi. » lui dit-il doucement.

Glorfindel, apaisé, répondit par un renforcement de son étreinte sur Harry pensant en lui-même qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse aimer Harry plus qu'en ce moment.

Mais bien sûr, Harry aimait lui donner tort ...

Note de l'auteur: Désolé celui-ci était si court - je suis en train de se remettre dans le bain de choses. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi savoir ce que vous pensez ... * yeux chiot *

Note de la traductrice : Alors ce chapitre ? Ca commence à devenir intéressant ! Laissez une petite review !


	9. Time Jump

**Amour dans la maison de la fleur d'or**

**Auteur : ArwendeImladris**

**Traductrice : **Tsuudama.

**Rating : M**

**Attention : **Relation homosexuelle. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Etat de la fiction originelle : **8 chapitres en cours

**Etat de la traduction : **8 chapitres

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (HP), R.R. Tolkien, ainsi qu'a ArwendeImladris.

Chapitre : Saut dans le temps

_Quinze ans plus tard (T.A 620)_

«Mmm ... Glorfindel ... » gémit Harry, se réveillant en sursaut dans des draps collants. Son visage rougit de honte. C'était la troisième fois en si peu de temps qu'il rêvait du puissant seigneur Elfe.

« Harry! » crièrent Elladan et Elrohir, faisant irruption dans sa chambre. «ll est temps de se lever et d'accueillir la nouvelle journée. Nous avons un tournoi de tir à l'arc aujourd'hui! Et Prince Legolas de la Forêt Noire vient nous voir. Vous ne voudriez pas rater tout l'événement, n'est ce pas?

Harry s'enroula dans ses draps de lit, en essayant de cacher les preuves de son rêve. Il était bien trop tôt pour s'occuper de ses frères. Ils avaient la sale habitude de finir les phrases l'un de l'autre pour essayer de le confondre.

«Allez vous en! J'ai besoin de prendre un bain, j'irai saluer le prince après" grommela Harry, tirant la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Si ses frères voyait sa chemise de nuit...

Elladan et Elrohir le regardèrent avec méfiance, puis soupirèrent.

« Fais nous une faveur et ne le salue pas avec trop d'enthousiasme, d'accord? » lui dit Elladan. « Nous ne voulons pas que Glorfindel commence une guerre en arrachant la tête du prince ou quelques choses d'autres. »

Harry rougit, souhaitant qu'il ne pouvait s'enfoncer dans le sol pour échapper à ses frères.

« Je serais poli, et rien de plus. » promit-il. « Maintenant, sortez! »

Les jumeaux se mirent à rire en quittant sa chambre, tout en murmurant sur la façon dont Harry avait Glorfindel enroulé autour de son petit doigt, quoi que cela signifiait.

Harry souffla exaspéré, se levant du lit et ôtant ses vêtements collants. Il détestait avoir à laisser sa chemise de nuit aux fonctionnaires, ils riaient certainement ensemble de la preuve de ses rêves?

Mais mieux valait ne pas y penser. Il finit rapidement de se déshabiller et entra dans sa chambre de bain personnelle. Il avait besoin d'être propre et présentable - Harry savait qu'il avait une longue journée de diplomatie devant lui... Et il voulait aussi participer à la compétition de tir à l'arc, même si il n'avait aucune chance.

Pas si Glorfindel participait...

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

Harry volait, il courait si vite. Il était en retard. Par le Valar, son Ada allait être tellement en colère contre lui ... Comment avait-il pu s'endormir dans son bain? C'était tellement irresponsable de sa part ...

"Oomph," Harry gémit-il en tournant et en fonçant la tête la première dans un mur de briques.

Un mur de briques qui avaient des bras, qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Bonjour, Harry, » l'accueilli Glorfindel avec tendresse. «Le seigneur Elrond vient juste de m'envoyer te chercher. Nous commencions à craindre que tu te sois endormi dans le bain."

Harry rougit vivement à la douce taquinerie, cachant son visage contre l'épaule forte de Glorfindel. Il se détestait quand il agissait comme un bébé avec le blond. Il voulait que Glorfindel le voit comme un adulte.

«Tu t'es donc endormi dans le bain? » l'invita à répondre Glorfindel, décodant le langage corporel d'un Harry rouge d'embarras.

Harry acquiesça à regret, incapable de mentir.

"A-t-on besoin de le dire à Ada? » gémit-il doucement, faisant la moue au seigneur Elfe, tout en clignant des cils.

Glorfindel froissé à ce regard - il n'avait, de toute façon, jamais pu résister à Harry.

"Bien sûr que non, mon beau Il sera très occupé aujourd'hui. Je suis sûr que ça va lui sortir de tête», lui assura Glorfindel, sachant qu'un mensonge ou deux en vaudrait la peine, juste pour sentir le corps de Harry serré contre lui et ses bras minces autour de sa taille.

"Tu es le meilleur," répondit Harry, serrant Glorfindel dans ses bras avant de se reculer, se saisissant de sa main – il devait vraiment rejoindre le reste des Elfes au tournoi de tir à l'arc.

«Harry, tu as pris tellement de temps que nous venons voir si tu n'es pas mort. Après tout, c'est notre devoir de frères aînés. Il est de notre devoir de veiller à ce que Glorfindel ne te tire pas dans les coins sombres, au moins jusqu'à ce que vous êtes marié. » Murmura Elladan avec un sourire. Glorfindel et Harry entrèrent dans la clairière où le tournoi devait avoir lieu.

Harry rougit rouge foncé, jetant un coup d'œil vers ses parents pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu son frère. Pourquoi, devait-il être le plus jeune?

« Je recommande fortement que vous cessez de mettre en question la vertu du prince. » rétorque froidement Glorfindel aux jumeaux.

Elladan et Elrohir se blottit un peu sous l'elfe-seigneur le regard, cherchant désespérément autour d'eux un prétexte pour s'échapper. Leurs yeux tombèrent sur Arwen ...

"Oh, je pense que notre chère sœur nous attends.» suggera Elrohir, en saisissant Elladan par le bras et le tirant de Glorfindel et Harry.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, lors de la retraite de ses frères. Il était toujours sidéré de l'impact du guerrier légendaire sur les personnes. Mais, il était déterminé à devenir assez fort pour pouvoir le supporter, plutôt que de rester derrière lui.

«Merci», murmura Harry, se penchant vers l'avant pour donner une autre rapide accolade Glorfindel.

"De rien, mon amour», a répondu Glorfindel, passant une main dans les soyeux cheveux noir sous se trouvant sous son nez.

"Et qui est cette jolie petite chose, Seigneur Glorfindel?" demanda une voix de velours de derrière Harry.

"Prince Legolas. » Accueillit Glorfindel. Harry pouvait sentir chaque muscle de son corps se tendre. "Permettez-moi de vous présenter le prince Hadrien, le plus jeune enfant du Seigneur Elrond."

«Harry, s'il vous plaît. » Lui demanda le jeune Elfe, roulant des yeux comme Glorfindel se tourna vers le prince de la Forêt Noire.

«Je vois que les rumeurs concernant votre beauté ne sont pas exagérée. » Ronronna le prince Legolas avec un sourire, tout en baissant la tête en signe de salutation.

« Je ne sais rien de ces rumeurs. » A répondu Harry, réprimant l'envie de rouler des yeux une fois de plus.

«Vous devrez donc me croire sur parole, mon prince. » Lui assura Legolas. Harry crut entendre Glorfindel grogner derrière lui.

«Êtes-vous prêt pour la compétition, Prince Legolas?" Demanda Glorfindel, avançant d'un pas pour se rapprocher d'Harry.

«Bien sûr ! » Lui répondit le prince blond avec un sourire. « Je ne prendrais pas la peine de vous poser la même question, car je sais qui vous êtes. Le résultat du tournoi m'est déjà connu, surtout quand on affronte le légendaire Glorfindel de Gondolin. »

Glorfindel le regarda, les yeux gris et froid.

"Je ne suis pas inscrit dans la compétition," L'informa-t-il de façon uniforme.

Harry se retourna, n'y croyant pas.

"Comment… Mais… Glorfindel… Tu gagnerais à coup sûr. Comment peux-tu ne pas concourir ?" Interrogea-t-il tirant sur son bras.

Glorfindel regarda le petit Elfe, ses gestes le rammolissant.

« Et c'est exactement pourquoi je ne concoure pas. J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que les autres concurrents, et en tant que tel, j'ai décidé de donner à la génération suivante une chance. D'ailleurs, peut-être que je ne gagnerais pas, avec vous comme concurrents.» Murmura Glorfindel proche de l'oreille d'Harry, provoquant un rougissement chez l'Elfe aux cheveux de jais.

«Glorfindel ... est-ce à cause de moi ? » déclara-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

«Bien sûr, mon amour, et nous pouvons avoir une compétition entre nous deux plus tard. Mais pour une fois, je me bornerai à être un spectateur. » Lui fit savoir Glorfindel, avant de passer au prince étranger.

« J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de ma décision de ne pas rentrer dans la compétition? » Déclara le blond que les personnes âgées de plus remis en question.

Le prince de la Forêt Noire le regarda dans les yeux, d'un gris ennuyeux, avant de lancer un coup d'œil rapide au petit Elfe à côté du seigneur Glorfindel.

"Bien sûr que non, Seigneur Glorfindel J'espère seulement ne pas vous décevoir." Répondit le jeune blond en les saluant une fois de plus avant d'aller parler avec le prochain groupe d'Elfes – qui incluait les frères et sœurs d'Harry.

"Eh bien ... il était ... agréable." Déclara Harry hésitant, ne sachant pas pourquoi Glorfindel était encore si raide.

"Il t'a dévoré des yeux», répondit laconiquement Glorfindel.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir, et n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir comment gérer un seigneur Elfe jaloux.

"Je ne crois pas ... même si il était ..." Harry soupira juste, exaspéré par son incapacité à faire passer son message. "Juste ... ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne me fie qu'à toi."

La posture raide Glorfindel se détendit, et il se pencha pour presser un chaste baiser sur le front d'Harry.

« Je te fais confiance, mon amour. C'est aux autres que je ne fais pas confiance. » l'aîné l'a assuré.

Harry juste rigolé, en secouant la tête et penché vers l'avant pour embrasser Glorfindel une fois de plus.

"Comme je l'ai dit, vous n'avez aucune raison de s'inquiéter, je ne toucherais pas à un autre de ma propre volonté -. Et aucun autre ne me touche contre ma volonté, pas avec vous que mon protecteur," Harry l'a informé, en reliant leurs doigts ensemble et en tirant Glorfindel vers Erestor et quelques autres conseillers.

Glorfindel simplement émerveillés par la confiance de Harry en lui, de se laisser tira le long. Il silence se jura qu'il ne ferait jamais rien pour briser cette confiance ...

Note de l'auteur: Très bien, saut de temps!

Note de la traductrice : C'ets pour l'instant le dernier chapitre publié, je vous tiendrait au courant pour la suite


End file.
